mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Auf die Plätze …
Auf die Plätze … ist die vierte Folge der sechsten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhunderteinundzwanzigste der Serie. Nun, da sich endlich ihre Schönheitsflecken haben, überlegt der Schönheitsfleckenklub, was nun? Inhalt Jetzt mit Schönheitsflecken Der Schönheitsfleckenclub hält sein erstes Treffen mit Schönheitsflecken ab. Einziger Tagesordnungspunkt: Was Nun? Sie können ja schlecht den ganzen Tag auf ihre Flecken starren, auch wen sie noch so toll aussehen. Sie müssen raus und etwas unternehmen, etwas neues ausprobieren. Wie auf einem Berg Squerdance tanzen. Apple Bloom ist schon ganz aufgeregt, den je mehr sie ausprobieren desto höher sind ihre Chancen auf einen Schönheitsfleck. Darauf weisen die anderen sie hin das sie ihre Flecken schon haben. Was tun? Ein wenig später bestaunt der Klub die Listen mit den Dingen die sie ausprobiert haben um ihre Flecken zu bekommen und schwelgen etwas in Erinnerungen. Da fällt Sweetie Belle ein, das jetzt wo sie ihre Flecken haben, was wird da aus dem Schönheitsfleckenclub? Antwort: Sie tun genau das wozu sie ihre Flecken haben. Sie helfen anderen Ponys, die entweder noch keinen Fleck haben oder noch ihre Begabung noch suchen. Kurzum machen sie sich auf den Weg. Hilfe Als erstes schaut das Trio auf Sweet Apple Acres rein. Wo Big McIntosh gerade mit dem Bewegen einer Apfelladung beschäftigt als sie ihm mit seinem nicht vorhandenen Schönheitsfleckenproblem helfen wollen. Doch dabei stolpert Apple Bloom genau in Macs Weg und droht von ihm zerstampft zu werden. Mac kann gerade noch No halten. Doch da die Ladung nicht so schnell auf den Halt reagiert begräbt sie ihn unter sich. Er übersteht es, ist jetzt aber etwas verärgert. Wenig später bietet der Klub zwei anderen Ponys ihre Hilfe an. Jedoch meint Cup Cake das ihre Babys Pound und Pumpkin wohl noch zu jung sind um sich über so was Gedanken machen. Auch alle anderen Ponys bei denen das Trio vorbeischaut haben keine Probleme mit ihren Schönheitsflecken. (K)ein Problem Etwas später blasen die drei auf dem Spielplatz Trübsal. Da kaum ein Pony Schönheitsfleck-Probleme hat könne sie nicht helfen. Da fängt Scootaloo sich an zu fragen warum sie so eine große Sache draus gemacht haben. Als sie weder ein noch aus wissen meldet sich Bulk Biceps, der sich auf dem Spielplatz selber Gedanken macht da er ein Schönheitsfleckenproblem hat. Die schnelle Lösung Zur Lösung bringt das Trio Bulk ins Klubhaus, das er alleine fast komplett ausfüllt. Jedenfalls ist sein Problem das er eine Hantel als Fleck hat aber schon alle Hanteln in Ponyville und Umgebung gestemmt hat und jetzt nicht mehr weiter weiß. Scootaloo schlägt ihm vor es mit dem Stemmen anderer Dinge zu versuchen. Die Idee gefällt Bulk so gut das er durch den Boden geht. Aber kommt nochmal zurück weil ihm einfiel was er nach den ganzen Stemmen tun soll. Sweetie Belle rät ihm dann anderen Ponys beizubringen wie man Sachen stemmt. Begeistert zieht Bulk von dannen. Aber die Freude über diesen ersten Erfolg verfliegt schnell als Apple Bloom auffällt das es etwas zu leicht ging. Den offenbar gibt es nicht viele Schönheitsfleckenprobleme und wen sie mal eines davon finden lösen sie die so schnell das man meint das es nie ein Problem gab. Womit der Schönheitsfleckenklub keinen Grund mehr hätte zu existieren. Was tun? II Der Sachverhalt: Sie brauchen nichts mehr zu tun um ihre Schönheitsflecken zu bekommen und es ist ihre gemeinsame Begabung Anderen mit ihren Begabungsproblemen zu helfen, doch sind solche Ponys in Ponyville ziemlich selten und ihre Probleme schnell abgefertigt. Daraus ergibt sich die Frage was sie mit ihrer ganzen Freizeit anfangen sollen. Apple Bloom schlägt vor, nun in ganz Equestria nach Schönheitsfleckenproblemen zu suchen. Doch scheint es Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle ein etwas großer Aufwand. Außerdem sind sie sich sicher das ihre Familien das nicht erlauben werden. Also bleiben sie lieber in Ponyville, nur was sollen sie tun bis sie mal ein Problem finden. Sweetie Belle schlägt vor das sie etwas tun sollten das ihnen Spaß macht. Den fast all ihre Aktionen hatten bisher nur das Ziel ihre Schönheitsflecken zu bekommen. Da es aber nicht mehr nötig ist, können sie nun tun was sie wollen. Nur gehen ihre Meinung was das sein soll, etwas auseinander. Spaßsuche Also probiert das Trio mal aus was den einzelnen gefällt. Doch Scootaloos Stuntrampe ist zu waghalsig, Sweetie Belles Singübung zu Anspruchsvoll und Apple Blooms Zaubertränke fliegen einem zu schnell um die Ohren. Was tun? III Auf der Suche nach einem Hobby kommt das Trio einfach auf keinen gemeinsamen Nenner. Da schlägt Scootaloo vor es mal Solo zu probieren. Sie ist nämlich ganz wild auf Bungeespringen. Sweetie Belle, die gerne mal was häkeln würde ist sofort mit von der Partie. Nur Apple Bloom hat keine Ahnung was sie gerne machen würde. Sie dachte ja alles mit ihren Freundinnen gemeinsam zu machen. Doch die Soloaktionen sind beschlossene Sache und so machen sich Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle auf den Weg. Apple Bloom bleibt betrübt im Klubhaus, den der Gedanken allein zu sein behagt ihr ganz und gar nicht. Bereit für neues Trotzdem versucht Apple Bloom es, aber richtig Spaß machen will ihr nichts. Tanzstunde Auf ihrem Weg verschlägt es Apple Bloom in Hoofer Steps Tanzschule. Woran ihr am besten gefällt das es nach Gemeinschaftsaktionen aussieht. Da man gerade noch ein Pony für eine Aufführung brauchen, ein Schüler namens Tender Taps fällt wegen Schüchternheit aus, darf sie mal zeigen was sie kann. Doch dabei wird Hoofer klar das sich Apple Bloom besser als Solistin versuchen sollte. Was aber genau das ist was sie nicht will. Tender Taps Niedergeschlagen geht Apple Bloom. Da versucht Tender Taps sie aufzumuntern in dem er ihr zeigt das man als Solist auch seinen Spaß haben kann. Doch seine eindrucksvolle Tanzerei bringt nichts. Sie wünscht Tender noch viel Glück für die Aufführung. Darauf erzählt er ihr das er nicht hingeht. Er träumt zwar vom Rampenlicht und endlich seinen Fleck zu bekommen aber er hat auch furchtbares Lampenfieber. Aber dem schenkt Apple Bloom keine weitere Beachtung und verabschiedet sich. Die Wiedervereinigung Als Scootaloo vom Bungeespringen und Sweetie Belle vom Häkeln zum Klubhaus zurückkommen finden sie Apple Bloom im Dunkeln. Sie hat nichts gefunden was ihr alleine Spaß macht. Sie wird nicht glücklich wen sie drei nichts mehr zusammen machen. Da stellen Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle klar das sie das nicht meinte sondern das sie eben nicht alles zusammen machen, wen halt die eine etwas tun möchte das die anderen nicht wollen. Sie können auch nicht glauben das Apple Bloom so viel versucht hat und ihr nichts gefiel. Da gesteht sie das ihr das Tanzen schon ein bisschen Spaß gemacht hat auch wen sie nicht gut war. Ihre Freundinnen machen ihr klar das man nicht gut sein muss um Spaß zu haben, man hat ja auch nicht immer Spaß wen man gut ist. Da erzählt Apple Bloom von Tender Taps dem besten Tänzer der Welt mit Lampenfieber. Als Sweetie nachfragt ob er noch keinen Fleck hat fällt es Apple Bloom wie Schuppen von den Augen. Hilfe für Tender Bei der Aufführung bestaunt Tender gerade die anderen Tänzer als der Schönheitsfleckenclub eintrifft. Hinter der Bühne entschuldigt sich Apple Bloom ihm nicht zugehört zu haben und erklärt das sie ihm helfen will sein Lampenfieber zu überwinden. Der Plan: Apple Bloom geht mit Tender auf die Bühne, neben ihr wird er gleich noch mal so gut aussehen. Sweetie hat ihnen schnell Kostüme gehäkelt und Scootaloo kümmert sich mit einem Bungeesprung um das Bühnenbild. Der Wundertänzer Als es Los geht ist Tender zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Erst als ihm Apple Bloom, die beim Tanzen von der Bühne gefallen ist, zuruft das er nicht schlechter sein kann als sie fast er sich ein Herz und legt los. Das Publikum reist es vor Begeisterung von den Plätzen und Tenders Schönheitsfleck erscheint. Viel besser Nach der Show dankt Tender dem Schönheitsfleckenclub noch mal für ihre Hilfe. Apple Bloom entschuldigt sich das sie nicht sofort kapiert hat hat was bei ihm los ist. Für ist das nur halb so wild und Er hofft das sie das Tanzen nicht aufgeben wird und geht mit seinem Schönheitsfleck angeben. Das Trio erkennt dass wen sie ab und zu mal Dinge alleine tun sie viel schneller Ponys finden die Hilfe brauchen und sie lernen auch neue Dinge. Damit steht es für Apple Bloom fest das der Klub nicht mehr wie früher ist sonder Besser. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 02:27: Der Titel leitet sich ab von der Redensart „Auf die Plätze. Fertig. Los!“ *Z. 11:47: Vier Ponys im Kunstkurs sind angelehnt an Berühmte Künstler. Als da wären: ::*Leonardo da Vincie ::*Pablo Picasso ::*Salvador Dali mit seinem Werk Die Beständigkeit der Erinnerung. ::*Andy Warhol mit seinem Portrait von Marilyn Monro. *Z. 17:44: Die tanzenden Ponys auf dem Steg sind Anspielungen auf Patrick Swazye und Jennifer Grey im Film Dirty Dancing ''von 1987. Trivia *Auf die Plätze …'' ist die erste Folge in der keine der Mane 6 oder Spike auftritt, mal abgesehen vom Intro. Navboxen en:On Your Marks es:On Your Marks ru:On Your Marks pl:On Your Marks pt:On Your Marks uk:On Your Marks Kategorie:Sechste Staffel Kategorie:Keine Mane 6